japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Nohara Rin
Nohara Rin (のはら リン) was a chunin-level medical-nin from Konohagakure's Team Minato. Rin would later become the unwilling jinchuriki of Isobu, as part of Madara's plot to corrupt Uchiha Obito and join his cause. Background On the day of their entrance into the Ninja Academy, Rin was present when Uchiha Obito arrived with the ceremony over. She handed him his entrance documents, which he was very thankful for. After graduating the academy, Rin was placed under the jonin tutelage of Namikaze Minato, alongside Obito and Hatake Kakashi. For their final test to become genin, Minato tasked his potential students with taking one of two bells from him in actual combat. While initially, the team attacked Minato independently, easily being outmanoeuvred by the older ninja, Kakashi convinced Rin and Obito to work with him, ultimately earning Minato's approval to become his students as they passed the real test; showing team-work. When they partook in the Chunin Exams, Rin and Kakashi stood outside the gates of the Forest of Death waiting on Obito to arrive. While in the forest, they are confronted by Maito Gai, Shiranui Genma and Ebisu. Before they could attack as a team, though, she is shocked to see Obito move to attack, but gets knocked down by Guy. She later dressed his wounds and spoke to Obito who professed his pride in his clan, and his dream to be Hokage. She later watched with bated anticipation and cheered as Kakashi fought Guy during the third round of the exams. After Kakashi became a jonin, Rin would concoct a top secret celebration for him. During the Third Shinobi War, Team Minato was assigned to destroy the Kannabi Bridge. During the mission, Rin was kidnapped by Taiseki during the course of the mission, and Kakko — another one of her captors — attempted to interrogate her using genjutsu to find out if she knew anything about Konoha's war efforts. Rin's will, however, proved too strong and did not break even under the genjutsu. She was later rescued by Kakashi and Obito. Although they succeeded in rescuing her, Obito was crushed in a cave-in caused by Kakko. Before Obito "died" however, he asked Rin to implant his Sharingan into Kakashi's left eye socket to replace the latter's damaged one. Wasting no time, Rin began the procedure immediately, after which, she and Kakashi were forced to flee when enemy reinforcements arrived and continued the cave-in. Minato would later arrive on the scene and defeat the Iwa-nin. After Kakashi had recovered, the team went on to complete their mission and destroy the bridge. In the anime, it was shown that Rin was sent out on a mission with Kakashi and Gai. With their situation looking grim, Guy used himself as a decoy to lead away the Iwagakure shinobi, and Kakashi went after him. Rin later returned with backup from Konoha, which caused the enemy-nin to retreat. Some time after the events at Kannabi Bridge, Rin was kidnapped by Uchiha Madara under the guise of Kirigakure's doing, and had Isobu sealed into her. She was also branded with the Puppet-Master Seal and programmed so that the tailed beast could be let loose within Konoha. She was soon rescued by Kakashi. To ensure the retrieval of the tailed beast, various jonin and Anbu-level Kirigakure shinobi were sent to chase after them. Surmising the true reason she was made a jinchuriki, Rin asked Kakashi to kill her in order to protect the village. Though Kakashi refused, Rin later intercepted Kakashi's Chidori, which was meant to hit a Kiri-nin, impaling herself on his hand just as Obito arrived. After the shock had passed, the Kiri-nin decided to retrieve Rin's body in an attempt to reclaim the tailed beast. Rin's death was also responsible for triggering the awakening of the Mangekyo Sharingan in both Obito and Kakashi but while an exhausted Kakashi passed out, Obito who had been watching from the sidelines and left consumed with grief and rage swept into the battle, using his wood-based abilities to kill a few of the shinobi before he used the reminder of his powers to slaughter those who had survived his first onslaught, creating a bloody battlefield with the moon even turning red. Standing there with the corpses all around him, Obito took one look and grimly concluded that he was in Hell. Since Rin's death, Kakashi would regularly visit her grave, even sharing top-secret intel with her such as Uzumaki Naruto's birth as witnessed by Obito who had snuck back into the village in disguise. Personality Rin was a sweet and friendly girl who cared deeply for her comrades as well as her village. She has been described as a kind girl and often played the role of peacemaker during Obito and Kakashi's many spats while remaining objective. Rin was also an intellectual individual, witnessed by her ability to learn as well as use high-level medical ninjutsu at such a young age. She was a devoted person as seen in her unwillingness to abandon Obito even when her own life was in great peril. She had a very strong will, as even though under what seemed to be the harshest of genjutsu, she would not break. While Obito had romantic feelings for her, this was not mutual, as Rin had romantic feelings for Kakashi instead, which were revealed only shortly after Obito was incapacitated during the cave in. Nevertheless, Rin cared very deeply for Obito and was willing to always help him in almost anything, either by treating his wounds or giving him moral support. She was one of the first people to acknowledge him as a person and a ninja. She was also confident that he would one day become Hokage as she was always supporting his dream, and hoped to be beside him when it happen. She was also deeply saddened when Obito was incapacitated on the cave in and she mourned him as she thought he had died. Rin was very dedicated to her village and willingly died, sacrificing herself to protect it rather than risk destroying it. Appearance Rin was an young girl of fair skin and average height. Her most distinguishing traits were her brown hair, which was cut in a chin-length bob that framed her face, and matching-coloured eyes. She also had two rectangular, purple markings on each of her cheeks. She wore a long-sleeved black top and a light purple apron-skirt, under which she wore black shorts. She also wore a navy blue Konoha forehead protector, black sandals, and red stockings that stopped at her thighs. While on missions, Rin carried around a backpack instead of a pouch containing her equipment. As a Ninja Academy student, she wore a simple outfit consisting of a light-coloured blouse with a bow tied in the middle and a simple, sleeveless haori. As a genin, Rin wore a light-coloured outfit with shuriken patterns over it, with a belt around her waist and several pouches. Underneath this, she wore chain-mail armour, and calf-length sandals. In the anime, during her mission with Kakashi and Might Guy, she wore the standard Konoha flak jacket over her light-coloured outfit and shuriken-patterned apron skirt. Abilities As a medical-nin, Rin's primary duty on missions was to give support to her team-mates which she did with great aptitude and was even able to teach her team-mates basic first aid. Despite her age, she displayed great skill with medical ninjutsu able to aid her team on a high-ranked missions during the Third Shinobi World War as well as successfully implant Obito's left Sharingan into Kakashi's eye socket in a short period of time and with only basic medical tools. Rin's will is also incredibly strong as she was able to resist leaking any information when under Kakko's genjutsu. In the anime, Rin showed at last basic taijutsu skill during her genin test against Minato. Relationships Hatake Kakashi Uchiha Obito Namikaze Minato Uzumaki Naruto Uzumaki Kushina Haruno Sakura Maito Gai Sarutobi Hiruzen Legacy Rin's death had a huge impact on her friends. Initially, it caused both Kakashi and Obito, who survived the cave-in and watched the events unfold from afar, to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan in their respective eyes. In the anime, Kakashi suffered from trauma due to killing Rin and would usually suffer from nightmares, which would continue to plague him to adulthood. Since Rin's death, Kakashi would regularly visit her grave to clean her tombstone and leave her flowers, even sharing top-secret intel with her such as Uzumaki Naruto's birth. Rin's death, much like the deaths of every person dear to him, affected Hatake Kakashi but more so as she loved him and used him to kill her with his own hands. Even on the verge of death himself during Pain's invasion, Kakashi lamented on how he failed to protect her and said he was going to see her alongside the rest of their team. When her death was brought up much later, Kakashi was visibly stunned, to the point of being unable to move. Rin's death had an even deeper impact on Uchiha Obito. The sight of Rin's corpse drove Obito into embracing his clan's Curse of Hatred, hating reality itself for allowing such a system to permit senseless deaths as the object of his loathing, and the motivation to carry out Madara Uchiha's Eye of the Moon Plan — to create a world where heroes did not have to stand over graves and make pitiful excuses. Obito even claimed that Rin was the only light in his life. All in all, Rin died a loyal shinobi to her village, despite being kidnapped and made a jinchuriki in an attempt to wreak chaos on Konoha by Kirigakure. She chose to die rather than even risk bringing destruction to her home, exemplifying the Will of Fire inherited by the generation of Konoha shinobi. Video Games Nohara Rin is a playable Character in the following video games: *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations Quotes Trivia *Rin (リン) can have various meanings, such as "dignified", "severe", or "cold". Her last name Nohara (のはら) means "field". *Rin makes a cameo before her actual introduction in chapter 122 and Naruto episode 72 during a flashback of the Third Hokage, and on the cover of chapter 16. According to the databook(s): *Rin's favourite food was strawberries, while her least favourite was tsukudani. *Her favourite word was "friendship" (友愛, yūai). *Her hobby was collecting shells. *She is the first jinchuriki shown dying before having her tailed beast extracted. Rin has some similarities with Haruno Sakura. * Rin also has some similarities with Hyuga Hinata. * Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Haruhi Terada '(2009 - Present) *'English : 'Stephanie Sheh '(2013 - Present) All information on Nohara Rin is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rin_Nohara Gallery 1456505 706806546011131 2007984606 n.jpg|Rin at her Ninja Academy entrance ceremony. 1525764 706806712677781 1040807650 n.jpg|Rin heading Obito his Ninja Academy entrance form. 555641 706806762677776 1180319349 n.jpg|Rin with Kakashi and Obito. 1174562 706806906011095 1459949781 n.jpg|Kakashi and Rin at the Forest of Death entrance. 935281 706807312677721 641242801 n.jpg|Rin treating Obito's injuries. 1477932 706807366011049 1051470848 n.jpg|Rin learns that Obito is from the famous Uchiha clan. 1491614 706807399344379 1108716176 n.jpg|Rin acknowledges Obito's dream of becoming Hokage. 1514517 706807832677669 1403136222 n.jpg|Rin watches Kakashi battle Gai. 1476674 706808062677646 1625129087 n.jpg|Rin is happy that Kakashi won his match against Gai. 1533909 706808296010956 1908985677 n.jpg|Rin informing Obito that she is throwing Kakashi a party since he has become a Chunin. 1508130 706808299344289 2129210950 n.jpg|Rin smiling at Obito. 1479529 706808439344275 1441078597 n.jpg|Rin running to Obito. 1525534 706808519344267 140365483 n.jpg|Rin with all her former classmates. 966101 706808522677600 1124925424 o.jpg|Rin handing out flyers to her classmates. 960259 706808579344261 1551203117 n.jpg|Rin happy that her plan will be complete. 1527006 706808822677570 442065598_n.jpg|Rin trying to break up the fight between Kakashi and Obito. 522417 575579799177268 1289861526 n.jpg|Rin at Obito's side while Kakashi is fighting in a battle. 1509746 706811412677311 105751386 n.jpg|Kakashi and Rin are force to leave Obito behind. 1601368 578605908874657 1548395215 n.jpg|Rin's death 1535536 578605915541323 583919389 n.jpg|Rin sayiing Kakashi's name as she dies from Implanting herself with his Chidori. 1724405 582746061820265 142535161 n.png|Rin in a vision by Kakashi. Rin-gets-angry-at-kakashi.jpg|An angry Rin in a vision by Kakashi. Category:Characters Category:Females